


Just ge' it over with and snog the weaver!

by orphan_account



Series: Shippy Hobbit Stories [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is mischievous in this one, M/M, mild crack, or maybe it's just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haha so I wrote something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just ge' it over with and snog the weaver!

Bifur was blushing.

It took a moment for Bofur to recognize the slight pink on his cousin's cheeks, but the moment he did? He couldn't help but stare.

“Bifur,” he said calmly, “why'a ye blushing?”

The axe-headed dwarf quickly made several excuses with his hands; Nori was quite handsome, Ori was nice . . . Bofur put his head in his hands and groaned.

“Did'ya really fall for ol' Dori?”

There was more flushing, more hand-fumbling, and a totally out-of-character moment were he hid behind his hands.

Bofur began to laugh.

Of all the people who could possibly waltz in and steal his cousin's heart, he'd never thought _Dori_ would be the one to do it. But it made sense, in an odd way.

They did have chemistry. Kinda.

Dori stepped back into the house just in time to hear,

“Just ge' it over with and snog the weaver!”

He let himself slowly smirk as he watched Bifur slowly turn purple and understanding slowly dawn on Dori's face.

This would be fun.


End file.
